1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual media connector/termination network system providing proper termination impedance in both a single center connector coaxial cable mode and a twisted pair wire mode, and more particularly relates to means for remotely connecting the electrical termination network portion thereof from the mechanical connectors portion thereof.
2. Background Art
A novel dual media transceiver connector/termination network system is disclosed in IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Vol. 29, No. 1 (June 1986), pp. 185-186. This circuit offers the significant benefit of permitting the transmission and reception of data without a balun on either a coaxial or a twisted pair cable. One requirement of that system is that the termination network be located physically close to the connector. A problem arises when the connector must be located physically remotely from the termination network, since connecting the connector jack to the termination network by a length of cable would introduce a fixed impedance level that is not compatible with the dual media system impedance requirements.
Accordingly, a solution is needed to permit the remote location of the connector from the termination network in such a dual media transceiver connector system. The present invention provides such a solution.